Broken Road
by Authority Man 37
Summary: REVISED. What if, Sanada's punch had actually connected and defeated Ippo to become the new Japan Featherweight champion after he managed to withstood his Dempsey Roll and tenacity? This is my dark intake of what would've happened, if Ippo had lost both the title belt and Kumi to Sanada. Alternate Ending of Hajime no Ippo/Fighting Spirit: Champion Road film. Read & Review, please!


**Broken Road**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fighting Spirit/Hajime No Ippo. Only the respective company does. This is my intake of what could've happened, if Ippo lost not just the championship belt to Sanada, but also his love interest, Kumi. Also, this is the alternate ending to Hajime no Ippo/Fighting Spirit: Champion Road. Read & Review and please, no flames! Enjoy!

In the final round of the Featherweight championship, Ippo unleashed his famous Dempsey Roll technique one last time on Sanada after it was neutralized in the earlier rounds. He threw as many as punches as he could in order to retain his coveted title belt. That is, until his body became stiff as a board and realizes that he has used up all of his remaining strength.

Regardless of the amount of punches that Ippo had landed on him, Sanada has shockingly managed to survive the ordeal.

 _"I withstood them. I win! I've defeated this powerful champion. What do you think of that, Ippo Makunouchi?"_

Coach Kamogawa couldn't believe his eyes and neither could his assistant trainer, Yagi; Ippo can't move a muscle, despite giving him a very hard slap on his back to regain his power and endurance. "K-Kid..."

Ippo is nowhere left to run and unable to defend himself after utilizing his last ounce of strength from within himself.

Sanada seizes his opportunity, while catching his breath and clenched his fist through his boxing glove. _"This is the end. I will win. I survived through Makunouchi Ippo's powerful attacks. I've won against this strong champion! This is the best victory ever! I'm satisfied."_

All of Ippo's friends from the stands watched in horror to see Sanada delivering the finishing blow to him.

Even Miyata couldn't believe it either and his eyes were widened in shock. _"This can't be! Ippo..."_

"I-Ippo!" cried Kimura.

"Run away!" yelled Aoki.

Takamura watched in disbelief and with his arms crossed, he realizes that Ippo's reign as champion has come to a short and shocking end. "This is just like from what happened with his match against Date. Only this is much worse."

With his body completely fatigued and trapped within Sanada's reach, Ippo could only watch helplessly to see Sanada throw his final punch right at his face. Before long, he had this to say in his mind regarding his close friend. _"K-Kumi-san...Please forgive me."_

After Ippo's statement, Sanada's last punch had connected on Ippo's face and it sent the champion flying until he hit the canvas. Kamogawa and Yagi had their mouths dropped, their eyes bugged out and witnessing Ippo's downfall to Sanada with a look of horror and disbelief. Unlike them, however, Dankichi became very satisfied to see the current champion pulverized by his accomplice.

The crowd was stunned in silence, upon observing Ippo getting knocked out by a very fierce opponent.

Sanada became pleased and manages to maintain his balance, before he catches the ring rope and re-catch his breath.

"It connects! A fearsome cross on Makunouchi and the champion is down! Can he get up from it?" asked the telecaster, regarding Sanada knocking out Ippo.

As the referee checks in on Ippo's status, he soon discovers that he is out-cold and unresponsive. He starts waving his arms back and forth as the bell had sounded.

"This match is over! The referee determines his inability to continue! Ippo is completely out of energy! A new champion is born!" says the telecaster in his broadcast booth; announcing Ippo's reign as champion has ended very early.

The audience rose to their feet and many of which applauded the new champion being crowned, while others stood there frozen such as Ippo's coach, friends and also several of his fans.

Ippo was still flat on his back and lay motionless as Sanada wore his coveted championship belt around his waist. Minutes later, Kamogawa, Yagi and medical personnel pitched in and hoisted him onto the stretcher.

Dankichi patted Sanada on the shoulder and thanked him for his efforts. "Well done. You've finally conquered the biggest mountain."

"Indeed, I have. Although...I almost feel very worn out."

Mari turns her head away after she saw that Ippo has failed to defend his title belt. As she removed her eyeglasses to remove a small tear from her eyes, Fuji placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you have to admit, that was an impressive match. But still, this has been the shortest title reign for one champion. Who would've thought that Sanada would vanquish Makunouchi from his title belt by surviving the Dempsey Roll altogether?"

"I know. It's hard to say." As she views Sanada being hailed as the new champion, she thought to herself about her mutual connection towards Ippo. _"Makunouchi-kun..."_

Aoki and Kimura still became very shocked that Ippo has lost and are wondering as to why he was soundly defeated by Sanada.

"I...I can't believe that he lost."

"Me neither. How could this have happened? Not many contenders have been able to survive the Dempsey Roll like Sendo."

Takamura piqued up and explained. "I know, why. He let his emotions from Kumi distract him. That's why there wasn't enough force from within his punches to develop more power." He narrowed his eyes. "Sanada's defenses were too much for Ippo to penetrate his walls. Therefore, his days as champion are over."

"Oh, the shame of it. Sanada was too much for Ippo to handle," says Nekota.

Both Aoki and Kimura stared at each other for a brief moment and understood Takamura's explanation behind Ippo's crushing defeat to Sanada.

Sanada is now basking in the glory of relinquishing Ippo's Featherweight championship belt and thus, becoming the new champion in the Featherweight division.

One year later, Ippo was unable to reclaim the Featherweight title belt due to the injuries that he sustained at the hands of Sanada and is now back to his original work with his mother at the Fishing Boat. His pride and tenacity were crushed by a very strong challenger and has semi-retired from boxing.

Whereas Sanada, himself, he successfully defends his newly acquired Featherweight championship belt and is now accompanied by Kumi Mashiba, Ippo's former love interest. Because of their previous conversation that ended in embarrassment before the championship match, she ended her relationship with Ippo.

Ippo's days as champion has come to an abrupt end and as a result, the road has been broken.


End file.
